


Home

by isadoraquagmire



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Family, i wrote this in five minutes sorry, idk what tags to put so like ayy, the end spoilers ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadoraquagmire/pseuds/isadoraquagmire
Summary: Violet misses home, but comes to a realization.





	Home

Violet Baudelaire stood in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Count Olaf had died a week ago, so she was safe on this island. Yet, tears were still streaming down her face. Why was she still so miserable?

Violet knew she would never be the same person she was before the fire. Neither would Klaus or Sunny. She could have protected herself, and them, from danger. The unlucky orphans would have never ended up on this island if she had fought harder.

She had slept wonderful over the past week, yet she was so exhausted. She wished more than anything that she were home. Where was home, now that the mansion had burned down? The only place where Violet was happy to call home was Uncle Monty's house, but the herpetologist was long gone.

Outside, Violet could hear Sunny shrieking happily and Klaus laughing. They were happy here, despite the unfortunate event that everyone on the island had left. At this thought, she stopped crying and smiled softly. Maybe she could make this their home after all. 

Violet wiped her tears and went outside to see Beatrice sleeping in a seat that Violet made for her. Klaus and Sunny were playing ring around the rosie.

"Hi, Violet." Klaus said after falling on the ground for the tenth time in the last few minutes. This game was a little more exhausting than he remembered, but Sunny enjoyed it, and he found himself enjoying it too.

"Hi," Violet replied. Sunny held out her arms and Violet picked her up. "Do you think that we could fix this island up a little bit, and be comfortable here? I miss home."

"Of course," Klaus answered, standing up once more. "Anywhere could be home, if you want it to be. To me, anywhere that we're together and safe from harm is home."

Violet smiled at her brother. He had gone through just as much as Violet had. Even Sunny, who was nearing two years old, had gone through the same amount of suffering that she had.

She let Klaus's words sink in. This island was their home. The Baudelaire children and Beatrice were together and safe from harm. This was an odd place to call home, but it was good enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is so bad and short but i wrote this really quickly, so i'm sorry  
> oh and i didn't revise either lmao


End file.
